Rain
by collective2220
Summary: Just a little Faye and Spike action. Old story had to be reposted thanx to a computer crash.
1. Faye's

This happens to be something that I posted a long time ago but as with all computer crashes, I was unable to retrieve anything so let me just repost it.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

**Rain**

**Collective 2220**

I have no idea exactly how long it's been now. I've been standing in the rain for quite some time without an umbrella to cover me from the oncoming downpour but I don't care. OK, a small part called vanity is screaming at me that I look like drenched dog. Whether I look like one or not, the feel of the rain against my flushed skin makes it all worthwhile.

How did it get to this point? I mean the slightest look from him makes my skin aware of the fact that he's looking and starts to turn that flattering shade of pink. Yeah, definitely compliments my yellow hot pants. That explains why I'm out here, rain or not, I had to leave the room. It never used to be like this. I mean being in close quarters with him always made me feel like I was in a cage, a little asphyxiated. It wasn't until recently that I realized why . . . he took up all the air in the room.

How can he do that? How is it that he does that?

I remember back on earlier times that this was never a constant thing but rather something that happened on certain occasions like when we were the only two hunting the same bounty or when we were arguing about something so frugal that it doesn't even matter five minutes into the argument. All that truly mattered was the fact that for those few minutes he was looking at me.

The rain is starting to let up a little but you can hear the distant rumble of thunder. I remember that even when I was kid I used to come out in the rain while everyone else stayed in. There was something mystical about it even then.

That probably explains it. This fascination I have with him.

Did I ever how intoxicating his scent is? A mix of rain and cigarettes. The smoker in me wants to inhale him and wear it like a veil while the kid in me wants to dance and jump until drenched.

It was that scent that called to me but unlike the previous times, I couldn't do anything but follow it down it's murky path until it led me straight to him, the one person that I thought was impossible.

I chuckled to myself. It was a dry and bitter chuckle. The kind that called to all the other hopeless ones out there that wanted and never received.

I was wrong again. There's no big surprise; I mean I'm always wrong. It's just how my world works I guess. I never seem to get things to go my way. Not even when I knew who I was. Not now that I don't know who I am. That's the way fate works, I guess. It screws with you and then when you can't have something; it gives it to you on a fucking platter. Just when I thought that things were finally going right for me, it all came back in a rush. I went through so much trouble trying to remember everything that when it hit, I was no longer the cynical gambling woman that many know me as but a woman who was confused and lost.

That's it for this one. I might add some more to it but who knows.

Thanx for reading, in case you forgot to do so review. Yeah you see that button. Yeah that button now if you were only to click it and leave a hello goodbye, give us some more I just might.

Collective2220


	2. Spike's

Thank you for reading this and reviewing so this one goes out to Night's Spell and Anime Verde!! YAY for you .

This second chapter is lot different than the original. The original version of this story was way too angst filled and if it kept heading that way it would've it would have led to me having to kill one of them, which is something I really didn't want to do. So I figured since I'm reposting this one I might as well make it really good, ya know?? So here is the revised chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

* * *

**Rain-chapter 2**

**Spike's POV**

"Aww, man that hurts!"

You think that a night of drinking would feel better than this. My head feels like there's a group of kids jumping inside. Just bouncing around the god damn place. It sounded like a good plan last night. Drink, drink, drink and more drinking until I forget.

Forget what I was thinking, forget what I was going to say and do but mostly forget about her and the thoughts that she created. Try to live in space to get away from shit like this and it still bites you in the ass. First time that I met her I knew she was trouble. You could tell just by looking at her and it had nothing to do with the outfit. Although the outfit was nice, if I remember, it was yellow. Since then, like I said TROUBLE, and everything else just followed.

I went from hating her to lusting after her after awhile without much notice. Fist time I noticed that was after a botched escape where I was bait. All I had to do was try to be helpless while Jet got the goods from the lugs. Long story made short I fucked up, we still got the bounty plus the goods they were holding and I got chewed out not just by Jet but her too. She's right in front of me pacing back and forth about how stupid that was and we could've lost the bounty and all I kept thinking about was if her mouth was as hot as the rest of her.

That was when I officially lost it. Dreams started appearing when I hadn't had them in so long. Dreams that she invaded when I lay in bed trying for sleep. Scents had a new meaning. Trying to forget the scent of her when she comes out of the shower became a daily fight. It was hard to not back her up against something and claim what I had already thought was mine. When she was okay, she was mine. When she was pissed, she was mine. When she chewed me out she was mine. Even when her eyes were mad at me, it just made me want her more. I must have tried everything to forget her but there was one thing I never wanted to, her eyes. Those eyes can cut you as well as smile at you. Now that's a woman. I'm not gonna tell her to her face though. Knowing her she'll take offense to that. Bitchy broad that she is but I love her?

Shit. Do I?

Head still hurts but so does something else. Shit!! Where's the rest of that whiskey?

I start to move so that I can get up when there's a weight on my chest. I don't remember hearing my door opened but then again I don't remember anything right now. It's probably that stupid mutt hiding from Ed again.

I should've realized that it wasn't that stupid mutt. No dog has ever felt like this. All smooth skin and warmth. I look down and see the arm of one Faye Valentine and all I can think is damn she looks great there. She looks like she's been kissed, sucked, bit fucked, mussed and I'm sure that I can do some more.

* * *

I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Saying that REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Can't get enough of saying that. 


End file.
